High School Musical MHS style
by IloveZacEfron1988
Summary: Gabriella has had a favorite teacher since her sophomore year in high school, and has been found everyday by her friends in his classroom. One day her life changes for the better...
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, but I do own the characters I have added to the story, these people happen to be real people who have had a real impact in my life; I just changed their names for their privacy. The plot to this story is taken from an event in my life that I incorporated into High School Musical.

Chapter 1:

It was the beginning of October and a brunette girl who developed a little crush on her English teacher back in her sophomore year of high school, which has lasted until her senior year, which has just begun… Gabriella walks with her longtime friend Taylor to room 358, and just as they approach a familiar red door that has posters of various movies, they hear a discussion coming from inside the classroom. They walk inside and find a light haired man lecturing a sandy-haired boy. "This assignment was so easy, why didn't you turn it in?" The man asked the boy curiously. The boy looked down at his desk and mumbled something incoherent. "Yes Troy?" Mr. Thompson asked curiously. "I didn't have time to turn it in, okay?" Troy repeated. "Basketball practice takes up a lot of time and sometimes homework just falls by the wayside!" Troy explained. Gabriella felt as if they were intruding on the discussion, so they slowly and quietly backed out of the classroom, when Mr. Thompson noticed the girls in the doorway. "Oh hi girls, come on in, we were just talking." He said as he waved them in. Taylor and Gabriella walked in and sat in their usual seats that were empty since school hadn't started yet. "So what have you girls been up to?" Mr. Thompson asks as he sits back down in his seat behind the desk. "Oh nothing much, just getting ready for graduation." Gabriella said. "Can you believe it? Graduation!" Gabriella shrieks excitedly. Mr. Thompson laughs. "Yeah it's hard to believe, it seems just like yesterday that you two were standing there in my doorway talking until the bell rang and I had to ask you to sit down." He says as he laughs. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah those were the days!" They said. Gabriella finally noticed a boy looking at her with interest. Once he noticed her looking his way, he stood up and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Troy." He said holding out a hand to her. Gabriella took it. "Gabriella." She said as they shook hands in introduction. "So you know Mr. Thompson?" Troy asked curiously. "Yeah I had him for my sophomore English." Gabriella said. Then she spoke up quietly. "And just between us, I had a little crush on him, and my friends usually found me hanging out in here, and I guess by force of habit, we still are!" She said laughing. "Ahh." Troy said as he sat back in the seat right next to her. Soon there was an awkward silence. Gabriella noticed Taylor and Mr. Thompson in a deep discussion about India, where she was from. For some reason he found India absolutely fascinating. "So you like the guy huh?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, I think he's terrific." Troy shook his head. "I don't like him, I think he has a huge ego and thinks too highly of himself." Gabriella shrugged. "So what kind of stuff are you interested in?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Basketball." Troy said easily. "Only basketball?" Gabriella asked. "Pretty much, that's all I have time for pretty much. My Dad is determined to get me in the NBA one day." Troy said. "I see you like Nicolas Cage." Troy said laughingly as he saw Gabriella's planner. She looked down and blushed because she saw that he noticed her planner covered in pictures of him. "Yeah." Gabriella said blushing. "No, it's cute." Troy said quickly seeing her embarrassment. Suddenly the bell rang, for first hour. "Well see ya tomorrow." Troy said as he shook her hand again. "Yep, it was really nice meeting you; I can't wait to talk to you again soon." Gabriella said as she tried to catch Taylor's attention. "See ya tomorrow Troy, Mr. Thompson." Gabriella and Taylor said as they walked out of the classroom.


	2. Popping the question

Chapter 2:

As October flew past really quickly and soon it was the beginning of November and two of her friends were now in relationships. Gabriella and all of her friends were hanging around Taylor's locker as usual talking about what has been going on in their lives and how great it felt to be in the dating world. Gabriella always smiled when her friends were talking about their boyfriends and their love lives, but inside she started to feel left out, because she never felt before what they were going through. Finally there was a lull in the conversation when Taylor pulled her aside. "What's a matter?" Taylor asked her curiously. Gabriella shrugged and said "nothing." Taylor shrugged and then looked up again. "You know that cute boy in Mr. Thompson's class? I could tell that he was totally checking you out!" She said excitedly. Gabriella always thought that she would never love anybody else but Mr. Thompson, but suddenly she started to wonder what it would be like to experience what her friends were going through and by giving Troy a chance, maybe she would get to experience it as well.

The next morning Gabriella and Taylor were in Mr. Thompson's classroom again. Gabriella made up her mind and decided to give it a try and ask out Troy. She was feeling a little shy about it, especially since she never asked anyone out before. So taking the shy way out she grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote her question down on it and placed it on Troy's desk, and then grabbed Taylor and ran out of the room, because she was too afraid to stay and wait for his answer.

Gabriella started to feel really frustrated when she still hadn't heard from Troy and his answer, and she started to express her frustrations to Taylor. "Why hasn't he answered?" Gabriella asked her. "Maybe he just doesn't know how to contact you, especially since we aren't in the classroom like we usually are in the morning. You notice how we conveniently switched to hanging out there in the afternoons after school gets out?" Taylor reminded her slyly. Gabriella sighed "yeah maybe." Was all she said in response. The next day Gabriella decided to be brave and once again went to the classroom in the morning again. "So where have you been lately?" Mr. Thompson asked her curiously. Gabriella looked around, and thankfully noticing that Troy hadn't arrived yet, she spoke up. "I gave Troy a note, asking him out, and I was too shy to wait around and get an answer so I've been kind of avoiding him." She explained. Mr. Thompson nodded knowingly. "I see." He said as he chuckled. A few minutes later, Mr. Thompson cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of the doorway. Gabriella looked up quickly and saw that Troy had walked in. He walked over to his desk and sat his books down and then walked quickly over to Gabriella. "Hey, where have you been? I've been missing not seeing you everyday." Troy said smiling. He wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Here, this is my cell number, and this is my email address, call or email me anytime." He said. Gabriella looked at the piece of paper and saw his number: 717-6229. Then ran over to the notebook paper bin and grabbed a sheet to write hers down for him. A few hours later in her computer tech class, Gabriella took that opportunity and decided to send Troy an email, asking him out, and this way she couldn't be shy and be afraid to get an answer because it would be through email. _Troy, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to see a movie with me on Friday. Talk to you later. Gabriella. _It took her a few minutes to gather up the nerve to actually press "send." A few minutes later, muttering to herself, she closed her eyes, and moved the mouse arrow over to the send button, closed her eyes, and clicked. "Too late to back out now." She said to herself.


	3. The First Date

Chapter 3

A few days later Gabriella checks her email and sees a response from Troy. _I will ask if I can go to the movies. What movie did you plan on seeing? If it's Zorro I've already seen it but if you want to see it, it's fine with me. And another question, should I pay for the tickets? Because I can simply go to the bank and get some money out of my account. Well I'll see ya tomorrow. _ Gabriella giggled to herself as she read the email. "He accepted!" She thought ecstatically as she began to type a note in response. _Hi Troy, I thought we could either go see Harry Potter, or Walk the Line, the choice is up to you. And about the money thing, I thought we could split the cost, I pay for the tickets and you pay for the snacks. How does that sound? I'll see you tomorrow. _And then she clicked Send. And then got back to her super easy assignment. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of class, so Gabriella ran over to Taylor's locker, waiting anxiously for her to arrive, so she could tell Taylor her exciting news.

It was finally Friday afternoon, and school was just ending. Gabriella was shaking with nervousness as she spoke to Taylor. "Oh my god, I am so nervous! What if the date goes badly?" She says nervously. "Gabi, calm down, the date will go fine, as long as you RELAX!" Gabriella takes a deep breath and tries to smile. "Just do me a favor and let me know how it goes, okay?" Taylor asks her. Gabriella nods. "Sure." Gabriella began to walk outside to her car, and drove over to the address marked on the sheet of paper that Troy gave her, since she was supposed to pick him up, since he couldn't drive yet. Finally she arrived home and began to get ready for her date… Finally it was 6:00 p.m. and she was shaking, her mom constantly telling her that everything would be fine. Suddenly the phone rings, Gabi rushes over to answer and notices that it is Troy. "Hey, are you coming to pick me up?" Gabi glances over at the time "uh yeah, I'll be there soon. Bye." "Bye" Troy says. Gabriella shaking grabs her purse and rushes out of the house to go pick up Troy. "Bye Mom!" Gabriella shouts as she runs out the door. A few minutes later Gabriella drives up to his house. A few seconds later the front door opens and Troy ushers her into the house. "Mom, Dad, this is Gabriella." Troy says as he introduces her to his family. Gabriella smiles shyly. "Wow she is so pretty!" Troy's mom says excitedly as she hugs her tightly. Finally Troy speaks up, "Mom, let her go, we have a movie we have to get to." Troy says impatiently. Finally Gabriella is freed. "What movie are you guys going to see?" Troy's mom asks. "Walk the Line." Troy answers as they are beginning to walk out the door.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the movie theater and they began to get settled in their seats to watch the movie.


	4. AN

Authors Note

I won't be able to write another chapter for a few days, I have like a homework overload, and an essay to write, but I'll update as soon as I can, please review!!!


	5. Is This Going To Work?

Chapter 4

Finally the credits started rolling… Gabriella never remembered a day that she was more uncomfortable then she was right at that moment. She had the date planned in her mind, but she wasn't sure how it was turning out so far. In her mind the date was a complete failure. "Oh well, she thought to herself, better to give it try and see how incompatible we were, then to never know." "So what do you want to do now?" Troy asked her, as they started walking out of the theater. "Um want to go to Barnes and Noble and get a coffee? They should still be open." Gabriella asked shyly." Troy looked at her. "Sure, that sounds like fun." He said cheerfully.

Soon they were sitting in the café drinking their coffees. And because they were in a bookstore, they went their various directions and chose a book to look at, while enjoying their treats. Twenty minutes later, they noticed that the lights in the store was starting to blink, which was signaling that the store was about to close. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, "we should get out of here, before they kick us out." Soon they walked out to her car, quietly. "Want to come over to my house and meet my Mom?" Gabriella asked him. She thought it was too soon in her opinion to be meeting the parents, but since she met his, he might as well meet her Mother. "Sure, sounds like fun." Ten minutes later they pulled into her driveway, she noticed that they had the driveway lights on, so that she could see when she got home. "Mom!" Gabriella called as they walked into the house. "Gabi, there is no need to shout." Her mom said she walked into the foyer. "Mom, this is Troy, Troy, my Mom. Gabi said as she introduced them to each other. "Hi Troy, it's nice to meet you, I hope you guys had fun!" Her mom said. "We had a great time." Troy said. "Okay, Troy lets go upstairs and play Nintendo." Gabriella said as she started to walk upstairs. Troy quickly ran to catch up to her. "Why are you moving so fast?" He asked her curiously. "If you let her, my Mom can talk forever." Gabriella explained. "Oh ok." Gabriella grinned slyly. "I bet I can beat you at Mario Cart." Gabriella said issuing a challenge. Troy's eyes brightened. "You're on!" And soon they were racing each other, both determined to beat the other. Ten minutes later, Troy's cell phone rang. He reached into his pants pocket, "it's my Mom." He said as he answered. "Yeah?" He said as he answered. "Oh, okay, sure, we'll be right over, bye." Troy looked at her. "Mom wants us to come over to my house, she wants you to get to know the family, and maybe even play a game of cards." He explained. "Oh, um, okay, sure sounds like fun." Gabriella said as she reached to turn off the Nintendo system.

Four hours later, Gabriella said goodbye to Troy and his parents and drove home, absolutely exhausted. The next day her older sister and her husband came to visit. Stella continued to press her about her date last night. Gabriella related the story at least three times, as she was in the middle of her story, the phone rang. Her mom went to answer the phone. "Oh hi Troy, yeah she's here, just a sec." Her Mom said as she handed the phone over to her. Stella winked at her and made a kissy face at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to take the call. "Hi Troy." She said into the phone. "Am I busy tomorrow? Oh Let me check." Gabriella put the phone down and walked over to her Mom. "Mom, Troy wants to know if I would be able to go out to dinner with him tomorrow." She asked. Her Mom grinned. "Sure, go for it!" Gabriella smiled and walked back to where she sat the phone down. "Sure, what time would you like me to pick you up?" She asked. "Okay, sounds great, see you then! Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.


	6. The start of a beautiful relationship

Chapter 5

It was Monday the day after their two first dates. Gabriella was at Taylor's locker as usual with their group of friends Kelsi, Sharpay, Jenna and Sarah. Taylor was asking her how the date went. Excitedly Gabriella started to relate the story of her two dates with Troy. "Two dates?!" Taylor asked her curiously. "I thought you just went on one?" Gabriella grinned and said "yep it was two; he called the next day and invited me to dinner on yesterday." Gabriella explained. Suddenly Gabriella felt somebody tap her shoulder. Gabriella turned around and a big grin spread quickly across her face. "Troy!" Gabriella said excitedly, "what's up?" She asked him as she quickly focused her attention on her could be boyfriend. "I had a great time this weekend; want to do something after school?" He asked her. "Um sure, sounds like fun. What do you want to do?" Troy looked shy as he noticed the other girls standing around listening. "Uh hi." He said as he looked at her friends. "Uh, how about going to Barnes and Noble again? I really want to see what happens in that book I started reading." Gabriella smiled. "Sounds great, I'll meet you at your seventh hour classroom and we can go from there." Gabriella said, since she was the one driving.

A few days later, Gabriella was feeling a little tired of their constant trips to Barnes and Noble, and especially since they were happening every day. Gabriella was at Taylor's locker again, speaking of her tiredness of constantly seeing him, day after day after day. "He constantly wants to be around me, and he's never leaving me alone!" Gabriella complained to Taylor. "Gabi, he just really likes you." Taylor told her soothingly. "I know and I really like him too, but he always takes up my time and I never get to see you guys anymore!" Gabriella complained. "Gabi, things will settle down eventually, it's just the newness of the relationship, and he's just excited." Gabriella sighed. "Alright, I suppose you're right." An hour later Gabriella was waiting for Troy at his last hour of the day. He was taking an extra hour because he was always busy with basketball, that his grades had slipped a little and he was behind, and without these extra credits he wouldn't be graduating with his graduating class. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Hey Troy." Gabriella said smiling as Troy walked out of his classroom. His friend Chad was bumping him on the shoulder winking at him. "Oh lover boy where are you two off to now?" Troy rolled his eyes. "Cut it out Chad, we're just going to get coffee together." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Ah…how sweet, their holding hands!" Chad, Jason and Zeke said together in a high pitched voice. "So we won't be seeing you at basketball practice again my man?" They asked Troy. "Sorry, but once you guys get girlfriends you'll understand." Troy said. "I'm already half-way there with Sharpay." Zeke said proudly, but nobody was listening.

A few weeks later it was Christmas vacation. Gabriella and her mother were going up to her uncle's house that was on a lake close by. "Gabi, you're invited to ask Troy to come if you want to." Her mom told her as she was getting a few things gathered up, for their trip up. "Hey Troy!" Gabriella said into the phone. "I was wondering if you were interested in joining my Mom and I up at my Uncle's house on La Dehesilla Lake, its like twenty minutes away from here." Gabriella explained. "Let me just check with my parents, but I think I should be able to go. When will you guys be picking me up?" He asked her. "Hang on; let me check with my Mom." Gabriella said, "Yeah, I should go ask mine too." He said as Gabriella ran to ask her Mom. About ten seconds later, Gabriella was back on the line. "At about 3:00 p.m." Gabriella said. "Okay, sounds great, my Mom said I can go, I'll see ya then." "Bye" Troy said, and then they hung up.


	7. It Is Now Official!

Chapter 6

A few hours later Gabriella, her Mom and Troy were sitting in her Aunt and Uncle's house playing Family Feud, the board game version. Troy and Gabriella was sharing a chair together, and Troy was so into the game, answering questions left and right quicker then everybody else. It was a tradition in Gabriella's family that whenever they all got together they all act a little crazy together. Gabriella's uncle has always been kind of a redneck, and he is worse when he's had a few beers. "Hey, I have joke for you!" Her uncle said. Gabriella covered her face with her hands, mumbling into her hand. "Oh no, please no!" She cried. "What do you call the sight of a plumber under the sink with his pants creeping down, exposing his crack?" Her uncle said giving his wide grin. The room was silent. Nobody willing to answer. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He said. "Redneck cleavage!" Her Uncle Sam said laughing. Everybody except Troy groaned. Troy just looked confused. Gabriella looked over at him and touched his arm. "You didn't get the joke?" She asked him. "No, I got the joke, I'm just not sure if I should laugh or groan like you guys." He explained. Gabriella laughed. "Troy, don't worry, you can groan, they won't think poorly of you if you do." Gabriella said. "It was a bad joke, even Sam knows it." Troy just looked relieved.

An hour later, they were sitting in her Mom's car; they sat together in the backseat. "Gabriella sat quietly listening to the music coming from the radio. A few moments later, she felt a tap on her arm, so Gabriella looked over at him and she saw him holding his hand up, as if she should put her hand in his. Gabriella smiled and then placed her hand in his. They sat together in the backseat cuddling for the rest of the ride home. When they pulled into Gabriella's garage, Troy took his hand from Gabriella. "Want to stay for awhile or do you need to get home?" Gabriella asked him quietly. "I could stay for awhile." He said. Gabriella smiled. "Awesome!" Then she grinned devilishly. "I bet I can beat you at Mario Cart again!" She said grinning slyly. Troy grinned as well then started to run up the stairs. "Last one there is a rotten egg! And I know I can beat you this time!" Gabriella laughed and ran upstairs after him.

The next day, Gabriella was relating the day's events to Taylor on the phone. "Oh my god, it was amazing!" Gabriella shrieked excitedly. "What happened?" Taylor asked her curiously. "Oh, we went to my Aunt's and Uncle's house yesterday, and had dinner, and got caught up on the old family news, and then when we were driving home, he held my hand the whole drive home!" Gabriella said happily. "Oh wow, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Taylor said. "Actually, there is this guy that I've been kind of eyeing myself." Taylor said sounding embarrassed. "Oh my god, who?" Gabriella asked her. "Oh, well, um, its uh…Chad." She said finally. "Really? I thought you never liked those basketball heroes." Gabriella said sounding and looking confused. "Yeah I know, but ever since you got together with Troy, well I've been thinking that maybe, possibly, that it could work." Taylor explained. "Hey Gabi, do you think you could do me a little favor? I know this is so middle school, but do you think you could ask Troy if he knows if Chad is interested in me?" Taylor asked Gabriella. Gabriella thought for a moment. "Well I'm not sure when I'm going to be seeing Troy next, but when I do, I guess I could ask him. Do you want me to slip it in, like its just a conversation or do you want me to tell him that you like Chad?" Gabriella asked her. "Oh it would be so embarrassing if Troy knew! Just slip it in the conversation!" Taylor said. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" Taylor said. "No, no you don't owe me, you're my best friend!" Gabriella said.

A/N:

This will be the last chapter until next week, because I'm going out of town and I don't normally bring my computer with me. So stay tuned! And please review!!!


	8. Happy Holidays!

Chapter 7

A few days after Troy and Gabriella officially started dating, which to be specific happened on December 23rd , they began to hang out every single day, starting on Christmas day. Gabriella and her Mom, stopped over at Troy's house on Christmas Eve to drop off a little basket of goodies for his family to enjoy over the holidays as they were on their way out to look at Christmas lights that people had hung to bring in the season of love and joy; which was a tradition that they started when her father was alive, and they kept the tradition going even after his death. On Christmas Day, Troy came over to Gabriella's house, and of course she had to go over there and pick him up, and while she was there, his Mom met her at the door and had a little wrapped box in her hand. As Gabriella was welcomed into the house, all of Troy's siblings came running over to her, to see her open the gift that she was given, which was a pink-laced necklace, with a silver heart with a pink jewel hanging from the heart hanging from the lace and beads. "Oh!" Gabriella breathed. "It's beautiful, thank you so much!" She said as she hugged Troy's Mom in a thank you. Troy's Mom smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She said. "It's a symbol of yours and Troy's love that you two will soon share." She explained. Gabriella's eyes glistened with tears as she listened to the beautiful words.

An hour later Gabriella and Troy were over at her house, listening to Christmas music as they exchanged gifts; Gabriella gave Troy the book that he was reading in Barnes and Noble on their first date, coffee stain and everything; a symbol of their first date. Troy gave Gabriella a Barnes and Noble gift card, because he knew she loved to read, and he wasn't quite sure which books she was really interested in, so in getting a gift card, she could pick out her own. As Troy opened his gift, and seeing the book, he ran his hands over the hard-covered front, and then he put the book down on the dresser and hugged Gabriella. "Thank you, now I'll get to see how it ends!" He said excitedly. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before Troy spoke. "Our first Christmas together as a couple." He said. Gabriella smiled. "Yes it is." The next thing Gabriella knew, Troy was placing his hands on her shoulders and placing a light kiss on her lips, and then he quickly pulled back. Gabriella knew at this moment, that she couldn't be happier. At times she had doubts and started to miss her single life, but now she knew that it was just meant to be.

Five days later it was New Years Eve, Troy and Gabriella was hanging out down in the basement of her house, waiting to bring in the New Year together. They had champagne glasses, filled with sparkling cider and the TV turned on to watch the ball drop in New York City. Gabriella looked at the time on the DVD player, sitting next to the TV. "Ten more minutes!" She said excitedly. Troy looked up and smiled. "Yep." Then they settled back down on the couch. "So what do you want to do while we wait?" Troy asked her. "Um, how about we play Truth or Dare Jenga!" Gabriella said devilishly. Troy smiled. "Sounds like fun." Gabriella walked over to the shelf that held their games, and grabbed the box that held the game. Then walked back over to where they were sitting and started to build the tower, so that they could play. Ten minutes later as they were laughingly playing, when Gabriella suddenly looked up, "Oh my God! Look, look!" She said excitedly pointing at the TV screen. Troy looked up to see what the fuss was about. Gabriella ran to grab the champagne glasses that were sitting on the coffee table. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!!!" Troy and Gabriella shouted as they clinked glasses and then Troy leaned over and kissed her. "Happy New Year Gabi." Troy whispered into her ear and then continued to kiss her.


	9. Welcoming in the New Year

Chapter 8

The last four days of Christmas Vacation seemed to pass by in a blur, and soon Gabriella and Troy and everybody else was back in school again. Gabriella's obnoxious friend Jenna was teasing her about not making out with her boyfriend yet. "It's been what three weeks that you guys have been dating and you haven't made out with him yet?" She asked Gabriella for what seemed like the hundredth time. "That is SO sad! Usually by the second date the guy and I would've already made out!" Jenna said dramatically. Gabriella sighed and then walked off to class. It was in her class that she decided today at lunch, things were going to change.

Thirty minutes later the bell rang. Gabriella ran over to Troy's locker and just as he was grabbing his lunch, she grabbed him by the hand and said through gritted teeth. "C'mon, I have something I want to show you." And then she practically dragged him outside and running to the back of the school to a patch of trees a few yards from the school, so they wouldn't get in trouble for PDA's. "What did you want to show me?" Troy said looking around curiously. "This." Gabriella said and then walked up to him and kissed him. They broke apart and he said "Oh…Oh!" And then he moved over and started to really kiss her.

They stayed that way for the rest of the lunch period, and even to the beginning of Free Period. A few minutes later they broke apart when they heard a rustling in the trees. "Troy! Gabriella! What are you guys doing in here? Weren't we going to have practice during Free Period?" Chad asked Troy curiously. It took Troy a few minutes to answer because he was breathing so heavily from the intense kissing session that he and Gabriella were having. Finally he was able to talk. "Oh yeah man, I totally forgot, I got kind of distracted." Troy said chuckling. Chad looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" Chad asked him and then he noticed that they were both breathing heavily, and he also noticed that Gabriella's makeup was smeared. "Oh!" Chad said suddenly and then began to look devious. "Skipping school to make out huh?" Chad said chuckling. "I'll leave you guys to it. See ya after school man at practice!" Chad yelled as he was walking away. Troy chuckled shaking his head. "Chad, he's a real piece of work, he is." Gabriella giggled and then looked shy. "Well, uh, um, I should probably get back inside to do some homework, so I'm not swamped tonight." She said shyly. "Yeah that's a good idea, I should do mine too, since they aren't expecting me at Free Period practice. Troy said. Gabriella smiled and they both walked into the school.

Finally the last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of the day. Gabriella and her friends all met around Taylor's locker, as usual. Gabriella looked happy, because now when Jenna harasses her about not making out with Troy yet, she can happily correct her.


	10. Happy Valentine's Day!

Chapter 9

A few months had passed by and it was coming close to Valentine's Day. Gabriella never really celebrated this holiday before in the past, but being that she had a boyfriend, this year was going to be so much different and yet, so much better. Gabriella knew the school choir had always done a charity thing where they sold singing valentine grams to fellow students or to other people that you could buy for ten dollars. She always bought one for her favorite teacher, but now she could embarrass her boyfriend with it, in the most delightful way. Gabriella grinned deviously as she walked over to the table in the cafeteria that was selling the singing valentines. "Yes I would like to buy one for my boyfriend." Gabriella said. The people at the table handed her a sheet to fill out. Gabriella looked at it and then went back upstairs to where Troy was waiting for her. Quickly folding it and putting it in her planner so that she could work on it later. Walking quickly down the hall to her boyfriend's classroom. "Hey babe." Gabriella said as she leaned over and kissed him. Then she sat on the desk behind where he was sitting.

A few days later it was Valentine's Day. Gabriella was so excited for Troy to get her little surprise. She planned to run over to his house just before they arrived to perform for him. She saw that it was coming close to six o clock p.m. and that it was getting to be time for her to leave, when the phone rang. "Hello?" Gabriella asked into the phone. "Hey Gabi, it's me, Troy, I got your little surprise, it was very beautiful." Gabriella stopped in her tracks. "WHAT???" She asked. "They came already???" "Yeah, I'm sorry you missed it. You can come over now if you want to. I'm sure my parents will tell you all about it." Troy said chuckling. "They loved it, they really loved seeing me squirm." Gabriella sighed. "I'll be right over." Troy smiled. "Okay, see you in a bit, bye." And they hung up. "Mom! I'm going over to Troy's house to celebrate Valentine's Day together. I'll be back by 10. I love you!" And then Gabriella ran out of the house.

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, I'm basing this on real life events, and I can't remember all the details that happened. Please read and review!!


	11. Aloha!

Chapter 10

Soon it was mid-March and Gabriella and her Mom were packing up to go on their yearly spring-break trip to Maui Hawaii. "I'm going to miss Troy so much!" Gabriella said as she was putting some clothes into her suitcase. Gabriella's mom smiled. "Yeah, but you'll see him soon when we come back and besides you still have tonight with him." Gabriella smiled wistfully. "I know." She said quietly. About an hour later, as Gabriella was waiting for Troy to call her, letting her know of the time that he would be coming over, the doorbell rang. Sighing Gabriella walked down the stairs to go answer the door. "Troy!" Gabriella said surprised as she opened the door to let him in. "Hey babe, I wanted to surprise you, did I?" Troy asked as he hugged her. "Yes you did, I'm so happy to see you!" Gabriella said happily. "I was just getting packed up." Troy looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "I'm really going to miss you; do you really have to leave?" He asked her whimpering like a dog. Gabriella giggled. "I'll miss you too, and I'm only going to be gone for a week, and we can talk every night on the phone, so it will be as if I never left!" Gabriella said. Troy whined. "Yeah, but it's not the same, and besides you'll probably meet some hot, tan, buff, Hawaiian guy that you like better then me!" Gabriella smiled. "I know it's not the same, and even if I do, I will still be coming home to you, you have nothing to worry about!" Gabriella assured him. Troy hugged her again. "So what do you want to do on your last night at home?" Troy asked as he sat with her on the couch. Gabriella leaned back into him. "I'd like it if we just stayed here and cuddled and watched a movie or something. I'm going to be traveling tomorrow I don't really want to go anywhere tonight." Gabriella said. Troy shrugged. "Okay, sounds good, so what movie do you want to watch?" He asked her. "Please not a romantic one, please not a romantic one." Troy was whispering to himself. "I want to watch… Laws of Attraction." Gabriella chose. Troy groaned, "A romance!" Gabriella grinned. Gabriella leapt from the couch and ran to put the movie into the DVD player.

The next day Gabriella and her Mom were boarding the plane to Honolulu and from there they were going to board another flight to Maui. "The start of the ten hour plane ride…" Gabriella muttered as she settled into her seat. As Gabriella started to dose off, especially since it was like four in the morning, Gabriella's Mom reached for a magazine to flip through.

Eight hours later they landed in Maui. Gabriella was wakened by the bright sun rays shining into the windows of the plane. Gabriella blinked against the glare. "We're here honey." Gabriella's mom said as she unbuckled her seatbelt to stand up to get into the overhead bins.


	12. Living it Up in Hawaii

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been really busy, but here is another chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 11:

About three days into their vacation, Gabriella was sitting at the table in their hotel room, chatting online with Troy on her computer. "So what are you doing right now?" Troy messaged her. "Oh nothing, just sitting at a table in the hotel room, looking out at the beautiful palm trees, and the bright sun shining and watching the waves crash into the beach." Gabriella responded. About an hour later of chatting, Gabriella noticed a noise coming from the living room. "Gabriella!" Her mom called as she came into the room. Gabriella turned around. "Yeah Mom?" She asked curiously. "Get dressed we're going to go out for dinner." Gabriella nodded in response. "Okay." Gabriella then turned back to her computer and typed that she had to go get ready for dinner.

As the sun was setting and Gabriella and her Mom were walking into the lobby, Gabriella's cell phone began to ring. She looked down to see who was calling. "It's Troy." Gabriella said to her Mom as she bent down to answer. "Hey Troy." Gabriella said into the receiver. "Gabbi, this is Ethel, Ethel Bolten." Troy's Mom said in response. "Oh, hi Ethel. What's up?" Gabriella asked as they were walking towards the elevators to go up to their floor. "How has your vacation been going so far?" Ethel asked just making conversation. "Oh it's been great; we're heading back to our hotel room right now." Gabriella answered. "Oh that's good, hey I was wondering when you get back on Sunday if you would be interested in joining the family at church?" His mom asked her. "Oh um, what should I wear?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Oh it's casual, just slacks and a shirt, nothing too fancy. Just meet us at the house and we'll all go together." Ethel said. "Okay, sounds great, I'll meet you guys at the house at nine a.m. on Sunday then. Talk to you later. Bye." Gabriella said as they ended their conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for the long periods in between updates, but I can't really think of what else to write for the story. So I'm going to be calling this story completed. Sorry guys for those of you who kept up with it for so long!!! Thank you for your support!!!


End file.
